There is a carrier sensing known as a conventional technology with regard to a radio communication system. In the carrier sensing, for example, a terminal apparatus detects a radio band used by another terminal apparatus on the basis of a reception signal from another terminal apparatus, and performs a radio communication by using another radio band which is not used by the another terminal on the basis of the detected radio band.
Non patent document 1: IEEE802.11a
Non patent document 2: ARIB STD-T71
Patent document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H8-256153
Patent document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-244522
However, if the carrier sensing is performed in a terminal-to-terminal communication, so-called a “hidden terminal problem” may occur, such that the radio band of the another terminal which cannot receive radio wave cannot be detected, and the another terminal becomes a hidden terminal. Due to a hidden terminal problem, there may be a case that a plurality of terminal apparatuses use the same radio band, and the plurality of terminal apparatuses cannot perform the radio communication with each other. In such a case, a reception of data and the like among the plurality of terminal apparatuses is not possible, and thus radio band is not efficiently used. Therefore, the throughput cannot be enhanced.